


You Didn't See This Coming

by raggamuffin44



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, character death (we all know who but it still hurts), reader is kinda prophetic, she knows whats going to happen before it does but can't say anything about it?, so spoilers for those episodes, some mild violence, this takes place between episodes 5 and 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-20 05:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: You had been travelling with Mando since he landed on Sorgan. He had met Cara and yourself at the same time and befriended the both of you (after a little skirmish, obviously). You were aware of everything that would happen over the next few weeks, and you did your best not to panic over them. In such a short time, you’d grown very close to Mando, and you were a little embarrassed about how quickly you had developed feelings for him. You kept them to yourself, however, knowing he had much more important things to be dealing with in the near future. Your biggest struggle was keeping the events of the future to yourself. You knew everything that was going to happen to Mando and his acquaintances over the next few weeks, and a fair amount of it was bad, but you knew you couldn’t outright tell anyone, otherwise the changes to this timeline could be catastrophic.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Mandalorian/Reader, Mandalorian/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 31





	You Didn't See This Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a request i received on my tumblr @buckyodinson :  
> 'Din Djarin x Fem!Reader!!! Where she’s precocious; she’s a time traveler who knows what’s going to happen to them (like in ep 7-8) and it gives her anxiety, but she stays strong through most of it. So, at the end of ep 8 she expresses her crush on Din (Cara & Greef may already know just for fun haha) because of everything they’ve been through together'

You had been travelling with Mando since he landed on Sorgan. He had met Cara and yourself at the same time and befriended the both of you (after a little skirmish, obviously). You were aware of everything that would happen over the next few weeks, and you did your best not to panic over them. In such a short time, you’d grown very close to Mando, and you were a little embarrassed about how quickly you had developed feelings for him. You kept them to yourself, however, knowing he had much more important things to be dealing with in the near future. Your biggest struggle was keeping the events of the future to yourself. You knew everything that was going to happen to Mando and his acquaintances over the next few weeks, and a fair amount of it was bad, but you knew you couldn’t outright tell anyone, otherwise the changes to this timeline could be catastrophic.

When Mando was approached by Toro Calican, and an offer was made for Mando to keep the whole payment for the bounty, he agreed, and you felt the panic rise in you. You knew this partnership would end badly, but all you could do was stay back at the Crest with the Child and hope for the best. You didn’t stop pacing the entire time Mando was gone, though eventually succumbing to sleep through pure exhaustion, but you were rudely awakened by Toro coming aboard the Crest and attempting to steal the Child from you. You put up a fight, but he ultimately beat you down and all you could do was watch as he left with the baby, praying Mando would return. You heard shouting and blaster fire, and Mando ran up the ramp and threw himself down next to you, checking over your injuries. You were bleeding pretty badly from a blaster shot to your side, and the last thing you remember seeing before passing out was Mando hastily fumbling about to find his med-kit.

When you awoke, you looked around and found you were in Mando’s bunk and you noticed the bandages on your side, confusion etching your features. When you attempted to stand, pain shot down your side, and images flashed through your mind of the fight with Toro. You shuddered at the pain but made your way slowly up to the cockpit to join Mando. It took you a while to climb the ladder, but you finally made it up there, letting yourself melt into the co-pilot seat.

“Thanks for patching me up, back there. I appreciate it, Mando.” You croaked out, your voice rough from lack of use.

“It’s okay. How do you feel?” he spoke back, and despite the cold tone to his voice, you could hear a semblance of worry in it.

“My side is still a little sore, but I’ll be fine in no time – thanks to you. Sorry for depriving you of your cot for the night.”

“I rarely use it anyway, so there’s no need for apologies. You must’ve been exhausted though, it’s been almost three days since Calican.”

“ _Three days?!_ ”

“Yeah. You’ve been out cold since. Did you not sleep while I was away?” his helmet tilted slightly to the side to face you.

You blushed and looked down at your hands in your lap, “Not really… I was just worried. I didn’t trust him.”

“Well, you were right about that one. Should’ve trusted you there. Obviously, we didn’t get a payment for that job, so I’m reconnecting with some old…. _acquaintances_ of mine for another job. This one will go a lot smoother, hopefully.” He placed his attention back to the stars flying past you through the transpiristeel.

You realised this was the job where Mando would be infiltrating a prison with some people he knew before his time in the Guild. You internally sighed, knowing how this job would end too, but outwardly you just hummed in response.

You didn’t like the crew who’d joined you on the Crest, and seemingly, the feeling was mutual. The Twi’lek was very suggestive towards Mando, which confused you, while Mayfeld was suggestive towards you, which made you cringe. You were sat uncomfortably in the hull of the ship with the rest of the crew, waiting to dock when The Child escaped his pod, and you quickly shuffled to put him back. Mayfeld made a remark about it being Mando and the Twi’Lek’s child, before being shut down by Mando.

“Or is it yours and hers?” he asked suggestively, pointing at you as you disappeared to go put the child more securely in his pod this time. You could hear the discussion carrying on behind you, and the anger in Mando’s voice was evident.

“Back off.” Mando seethed.

“Is that what you look like under the helmet? Where do you fit the ears? Shame it didn’t take after it’s mother.” Mayfeld snickered and his friends all laughed at his comments.

“It’s not our child.”

“What is she then, your girlfriend, Tin Can?” he leered when Mando told him to back off.

“No. She’s just a crewmate.”

“Well then, I hope you don’t mind if I make a move then…” Mayfeld stood and was about to follow in your direction when Zero announced that you’d arrived.

You waited nervously on the Crest while the gang attempted to break the prisoner out, knowing any minute now, Mando would hastily return and fly the Crest away, leaving the rest behind. All you could do in the meantime was keep the Child away from Zero. Being the little womp-rat he is, the Child escaped you and you sprinted back to the hull when you heard a blaster shot, comforted to see Mando had shot Zero and the Child was fine.

“Oh, thank the Maker.” You breathed out in relief.

Mando undocked the ship and flew away, making a quick punch to hyperspace.

“I assume this one didn’t go as planned either?” you spoke softly as you joined him in the cockpit.

“You could say that.” The modulator picked up a long sigh after he spoke.

“We’re all okay.” _For now,_ you thought. You gave him a weak smile when he turned to look at you. “That’s the main thing.”

You sat in silence for what seemed like hours in the cockpit, the Child eventually making his way to join you, reaching up until you picked him up and placed him in your lap. Eventually, a message from Greef Karga popped up, and this was the moment you’d been dreading. He spoke of Nevarro being under siege by Imperial troops, and how they desperately needed his help. You were reunited with Cara, and while you were happy to see her again, you couldn’t help but feel the anxiety rise within you, knowing what was coming.

You knew most of what was going to transpire over the next few days, but one thing that did come as a surprise to you though, was an IG unit offering you tea while you were at Kuill’s moisture farm. You thought the droid seemed sweet, but Mando was adamant about not trusting it. After meeting with Greef, you’d all made a camp to stay warm overnight, when you were attacked by Mynock’s, which left both you and Greef badly injured, but the Child was able to heal the pair of you. It’s powers a shock to everyone, but less so to Mando, who’d seen the Child’s power against the Mudhorn.

You’d finally made it to Nevarro, yourself and Cara claiming to be the ones who’d captured the wanted Mandalorian. You tried to play it as cool as Cara did, but you were panicking, knowing everything was about to get a lot more difficult.

Fast-forward to Cara practically dragging you down through the grate to leave Mando – now Din – behind, to make sure the Child was safe. You didn’t make it very far before Din and IG-11 joined you in the tunnels under the city. You handed the Child to Cara before rushing to Din, embracing him tightly.

“Don’t _ever_ do that again. Me and the Child need you, Din.”

“I’m sorry, _mesh’la_. It seemed like the only way out for you.” The Mando’a was lost on you, but you linked one of his arms around your shoulders so you could help him walk. He leaned his body weight on you for a little while before the bacta IG-11 had administered began to work, and he was able to walk by himself. You did still have a firm grip on his hand for a short amount of time, and while nobody mentioned it you could see Cara and Greef share a knowing glace, which made you blush and let go of Din’s hand.

You reached the enclave, only to find a pile of armour, and even though you couldn’t see his face, you could tell by his body language that Din was devastated. He soon became enraged, turning on Greef, before the Armourer appeared, explaining what had happened. You watched in awe as she bestowed Din’s pauldron with the Mudhorn signet and declared Din to be the Child’s father until his home is found.

You held tightly onto the Child as you travelled down the lava river, watching on as IG-11 sacrificed himself for the child. You weren’t ashamed to admit you shed some tears over the droid, and you were almost sure Din did under his helmet too.

After the big brawl with Moff Gideon, everything you’d been dreading had finally come to pass, and you could relax now. You said your goodbyes to Cara and Greef and made your way back to the Crest. Din held tightly onto you, and you held the Child between your bodies, as he flew you back to the ship. When you reached the ship, an upsetting sight was left for you.

You quickly ran into the Crest, and put the Child in his crib, before appearing back outside and helping Din bury Kuill and leave a memorial for him. You cried into Din’s chest once you’d finished, the pair of you looking down at the goggles atop the pile of rocks. Din held your hand as you walked back to the Crest, not letting go until he climbed the ladder and you followed.

Once you were in hyperspace, your new adventure to find the Child’s home planet officially begun, you realised it was now or never.

“…Din?” you spoke barely above a whisper.

He pressed a few buttons before turning his chair around and nodding, waiting for you to continue.

You took a deep breath before starting, “I know we haven’t known each other for a long time, but today really proved to me how much you truly mean to me. I honestly though I was going to lose you, back in that cantina…” your voice faltered, and he reached a hand out to lace his gloved fingers with yours. “And I don’t know what I’d do without you, Din. I think I’m falling in love with you. And I understand if you can’t reciprocate that, but I had to get this off my chest… Today was just… _so much_.”

There was silence for a while before he grabbed your other hand and spoke softly, “I feel the same way mesh’la. I was so afraid of what I was feeling, but a lot of things have made me realise I love you too. Today, especially. When you all took off down the sewers, I thought I was gonna die there, not having told you what you meant to me. So, when IG healed me, I knew I needed to tell you. But you beat me to that, I guess.” You heard a noise through the modulator, which you assumed to be a chuckle, and it drew a laugh out of you too.

“I’m glad.” You smiled and leaned forward to rest your forehead against his Beskar-clad one. You closed your eyes and stayed there for a while, before being interrupted by the hiss of the door, as the Child clumsily made his way into the cockpit. You both broke apart laughing, and you picked the Child up, settling him in your lap. Din leaned back in his chair, watching you and the Child, smiling brightly beneath the helmet.

“What a weird band of misfits we are.” You laughed as you looked up at Din.

“A family.” He spoke back, and the soft smile that adorned your face almost took his breath away.

 _A family_ , you thought. You could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Sorry I've been a bit inactive! I've had a lot of assignments and assessed presentations/debates etc. at university, and me and a friend also took a spontaneous holiday last week so I've had a hectic month! I should hopefully have a little more time over the coming weeks.  
> :)


End file.
